Sun Shangxiang
How Sun Shangxiang joined the Tourney Taught martial arts from an early age, Sun Shangxiang is a girl who wants to prove her worth in battle. Depending on the course of the story, she will either be seen fighting under Shu or Wu's banner. Although she is often one of the starting characters for Wu, her appearances as a computer opponent fluctuates with each title. In Dynasty Warriors 2 and Dynasty Warriors 3 she generally appears in the later battles. Depending on whether Zhou Yu has lived past Chibi, she may be replaced by him at the Battle of He Fei Castle. She appears early within Wu's ranks in Dynasty Warriors 4 and is the only subordinate general who cannot be replaced in the Yellow Turban Menace stage. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Sun Shangxiang: *Play 430 matches in the Versus Mode. *Play Versus Mode with 10 different female characters (i.e. Alisa). For all of these options, the player must brawl Sun Shangxiang on the Chibi stage. After defeating Sun Shangxiang, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the female Sun family child, Sun Shangxiang.". Character Select Screen Animation Sun Shangxiang throws her sharp wheels forward then they come back to her in unison with the zooming camera as she says "Never has the battlefield seen anyone wield a bow like me!". Special Attacks Arrow Volley (Neutral) Sun Shangxiang takes out her bow and fires a volley of arrows at her opponent saying "Try this!" Ring Throw (Side) Sun Shangxiang sidesteps forward and throws her wheels at her opponent. The rings return when they hit or travel enough. Yo-Yo Chakram (Up) Sun Shangxiang throws one wheel up then she jumps up and catches it while she throws her other wheel below her to protect her from below. The wheel then goes back to Sun Shangxiang. Tiger Jump Kick (Down) Sun Shangxiang crouches low to the ground to spring forward feet first though her opponents. Rising Tiger Kick (Hyper Smash) Sun Shangxiang crouches like a tiger then somersaults twice and kicks an enemy. If the kick connects, Sun Shangxiang jumps onto the victim's head and performs a chain of quick jabbing kicks, then does a backflip. Before doing the somersault, you can hear a tiger roar as a signal for her Hyper Smash. Skyarrow (Final Smash) Sun Shangxiang readies her wheels above her saying "I'm gonna give it my all!" then causes wheels to cycle around within the enemy ranks to lift them up. She tumbles back and fires red-tinted arrows in the air for additional damage. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Sun Shangxiang does her Dynasty Warriors 2 victory pose and says "Who says a woman has to be weak?!". #*Sun Shangxiang does her Dynasty Warriors 2 victory pose and says "Forgive me, Liu Bei. I was intense.". (Liu Bei victories only) #*Sun Shangxiang does her Dynasty Warriors 2 victory pose and says "Now you see how much I've grown!". (Sun Jian victories only) #Sun Shangxiang does her Dynasty Warriors 5 victory pose saying "My brother shall praise me for defeating you.". #*Sun Shangxiang does her Dynasty Warriors 5 victory pose saying "Now do you get it, Ce?". (Sun Ce victories only) #*Sun Shangxiang does her Dynasty Warriors 5 victory pose saying "Maybe you should let me do the work.". (Sun Quan victories only) #*Sun Shangxiang does her Dynasty Warriors 5 victory pose saying "You're crossbow. You should get it fixed, Lianshi." (Lianshi victories only) #Sun Shangxiang throws her left wheel, then her right wheel, then catches them and crosses her arms saying "Once again, I have proven that a woman is just as capable as any man!". #*Sun Shangxiang throws her left wheel, then her right wheel, then catches them and crosses her arms saying "My will, is far more stronger than yours!". (Dhalsim victories only) #*Sun Shangxiang throws her left wheel, then her right wheel, then catches them and crosses her arms saying "Oh, I'm sorry, you're not the Bear Princess? Then I guess that makes you just a bear!". (Kai victories only) #Sun Shangxiang raises her arms saying "Even a warrior gets sleepy sometimes..." then drops to her knees and snores. #*Sun Shangxiang raises her arms saying "Need to remind you, I have a busy..." then drops to her knees and snores. (Xiaoyu victories only) #*Sun Shangxiang raises her arms saying "If you excuse me... for the moment, Alisa... Let me lie down..." then drops to her knees and snores. (Alisa victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Sun Shangxiang bows but looks below herself and begins sinking into quicksand crying "I'm sinking in quicksand, and it's up to my waist! HELP ME SOMEBODY!" and trying to escape. On-Screen Appearance Sun Shangxiang shoots three arrows at a target from off camera then jumps down and takes out her sharp wheels saying "Sun Shangxiang, Lady of the Bow, will face you!". Special Quotes *The fates pit us against each other once again. (When fighting Liu Bei) *I'm going to teach you how to talk to women! (When fighting Magoichi) *I'll show you how to treat a woman! (When fighting Hideyoshi) *Father, you needn't take it easy on me, for I wish to show you how much I've grown! (When fighting Sun Jian) *I'm not going to hold back, Ce! So don't get angry when you lose! (When fighting Sun Ce) *Let's do this, Brother! After all, I fight knowing that I have somebody to protect. (When fighting Sun Quan) *Let's go, Lianshi. I've always wondered what it would be like to face you in battle! (When fighting Lianshi) *Let us begin, my sister! Since we fight on opposite sides, I don't want you to hold back! (When fighting Daqiao) *Let's fight! The Bow-waisted Princess versus the Bear Princess! (When fighting Kai) *You can't read my mind! (When fighting Dhalsim) *You, my friend... are a robot without emotions. (When fighting Cassandra) *I was never expelled from training. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *I dare you to dodge my bow! (When fighting Shin) Trivia *Sun Shangxiang shares her English voice actress with Kunoichi and Asuka Kazama. *Sun Shangxiang shares her Japanese voice actress with Sue Pea. *Dhalsim of Street Fighter is the default rival of Sun Shangxiang. Det. Burke from Death Warrant is the second rival of Sun Shangxiang. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose